Garnet
by Amiyuu
Summary: It was the scorching red of his eyes, the feral pull of his lips. A wild beast believed to be without his humanity, yet he was more humane than the humans who caged him. DRABBLE, ONESHOT. MEDIEVAL AU.


******Shh, I know I'm supposed to be studying for finals but I'm at my most creative when I have something else to accomplish, so this happened instead. I'm not even sorry. I don't know what this is, and I don't know what it'll become.**

* * *

It was the scorching red of his eyes, exotic and familiar at the same time. It was the feral pull of his lips, revealing a line of perfectly even teeth, normal but for the slightly longer upper canines that pressed lightly into the soft flesh of his bottom lip. A man so wild, that even wrapped up in chains, no one dared approach him. There was no sign of humanity in those turbulent eyes the first time they shared a glance. Calm blue clashed with a red so bright, he almost gave in to the urge to shield his eyes. He had halted, entranced, nearly getting bowled over by the men who were a step behind him. It had been but a second's exchange, before the other looked away, and he had been ushered away quickly before he could ask.

That night, he had crept down to the dungeons, cloaked in darkness and assisted by an inherent ability to remember pathways with an unnerving accuracy. He could not see the eyes, for the man was asleep, looking impossibly uncomfortable, slumped against the cold bricks. He sat down outside the bars, as close as he dared. It was not fear of an attack that made him wary, but the fear of scaring the other man. There had been curiosity and desperation when he had looked into the other's gaze, much like a wild animal caged.

His eyes were a bright blue, eerie in the way they reflected the dim light of the full moon streaming in through a small square in the wall, too high up for anyone to reach. He watched the form breathe, the itch to reach out and touch growing with each second he remained still. The untamed curls of the same shade as his eyes looked soft, and fluttered in the night breeze that slipped through the cold walls of the dungeon.

Taking in his surroundings, he noticed the life in the prison for the first time. It was a place associated with crime and death, yet, at night, the place seemed to come alive with small creatures scurrying through the walkways and the feel and scent of a natural world he had not appreciated in too long. Closing his eyes, he savoured the feel of life that teetered just beyond the brick walls.

He missed it, a world that consisted of more than the four walls of his laboratory. He, too, was a prisoner.

When he opened his eyes again, he was met with red orbs, luminescent in the dark that surrounded him. Again, that feral look, but it was half-hearted. There was more curiosity than threat.

"What do you want?"

Aquamarine eyes blinked in surprise. He had been told that the prisoner did not comprehend their language.

"You speak."

The other man's expression shifted to one that mirrored his. He cast his eyes away, and Kuroko immediately felt the chill of the dungeon settle into his bones.

"So?"

He silently willed for those brightly warm eyes to return his gaze. The other man remained rigid, focused on the patch of moonlight in front of his feet.

"You have a nice voice."

The shock was evident, as was the disbelief. But he meant the compliment. It was a rich baritone, rough around the edges, but it made him feel warm inside.

"Thank you." The reply was hesitant, suspicious, and he was grateful for the full moon that showed the tint of colour on the other man's cheeks.

"What is your name?"

"I have no name here."

"What was your name in your country?" There was a raised eyebrow at his persistence, but a prisoner would not defy his owner.

"Kagami Taiga."

"It suits you." Kagami didn't respond. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

He received a nod. "I have heard of you."

Expression blank, but feeling curious, he asked, "When?"

The redhead shrugged, looking uncomfortable. He had said that without thinking. "Your guards gossip like women."

"I see." he responded quietly. Kagami looked at him apprehensively, probably concerned that the guards may take their rage out on him if Kuroko took action against them. Sensing this, he smiled slightly in reassurance. "I will say nothing."

Kagami's expression lit up in gratitude, and he was hit again with the urge to touch.

"You have not answered my question." Kuroko shook himself out of it at the statement. He pursed his lips thoughtfully as he considered what it was that had made him do something so completely out of character. If the guards were to find out, he knew that the punishment would be severe. For both of them.

"I wanted to see you again," he answered truthfully. "You remind me of a friend I had known in my younger days."

"You have lost touch with this friend?"

He shook his head. Eyes downcast to hide his sadness, he replied, "He has… changed."

"I see," Kagami said, after a long silence in which a small mouse ran past the bars dividing them. Looking out the small window of his cell, he turned a small smile towards the blue-eyed man who looked back at him, dumbstruck.

"You should return to the castle," Kagami said softly. "Dawn is not far."

Nodding dumbly, Kuroko stood and patted the dirt from his pants. He paused, and looked back into the cell at the man who looked like he had fallen back into a deep slumber in those few seconds.

"May I come visit again?"

One red eye cracked open, and he was enraptured by the amusement he saw on the other's face. "Make sure you knock next time."


End file.
